Various types of skateboard devices are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is an interchangeable costume kit for a skateboard including a head section, an appendage section, and a tail section that are removably attached giving the skateboard a novel appearance. The costume kit will allow the skateboarder to change the appearance of the skateboard with ease while giving them a distinct look.